Sanada like you've never seen before
by Ahotep
Summary: Various ficlets about Sanada Genichirou. Various pairing...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Various ficlets about Sanada. Various pairings….

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

Sanada and his brother

When Sanada was still a young boy he was worshipping his elder brother. He was a God for the little boy he was. He was tall and looked like their father. He was always looking up to him. Always with him when he practiced kendo with their grandfather, always with him when he was doing his homework or when he was taking his bath.

Yes Little Sanada was just like glue. So when Sanada Gennosuke entered RikkaiDai Senior High School he was relieved. His younger brother could no longer come and bother him. The elementary school wasn't on the same campus.

When Little Sanada entered Junior High School their relation began to go down. Teachers kept comparing them whether it came to academics or to kendo. You could easily understand that it was kind of difficult at home. His grandfather kept praising the elder son and what Sanada did was never enough.

Seeing him now nobody would have imagined he was of the jealous type. He knew Gennosuke was the favorite and that he was an "unwanted" child as their parents hoped to have a girl. Well he wasn't really unwanted but his elder brother used to make him cry with that.

Time went by and Gennosuke married a lovely woman from China. At that time Sanada started studying law and went back to practicing kendo. Then the grandfather died. Gennosuke refused to become the head of the dojo. So his relation with their father became tensed. He left the house with his wife and moved at the other end of the street.

Sanada had no other choice than to accept to be the head of the dojo. In a way it pleased him. He was the second choice but he had never had the intention to refuse. Since that day his relation with his father improved but not the one with his brother. Even though Gennosuke refused the position he didn't want his brother to take it. After all he gave up kendo to play tennis and then came back to kendo only because RikkaiDai needed a coach for the kendo team.

Their relation improved when the twins were born. Gennosuke was really happy to have his mother or his brother as they could look after the babies. So everything was alright until that fateful day when they were injured. It became even worse when Gennosuke learnt that his brother was bisexual. It was main reason behind his refusal to go back to Japan. He didn't want his children to spend time with an abnormal person.

Everything changed again when he came back with his family to go to the burial of his brother's lover. He realized he was wrong and that loving a man instead of a woman wasn't a sin. He tried to get close to his brother but it was too late. He had hurt him too much for him to forgive him…

* * *

A/N : Not that great. I had troubles writing it because plenty of things happened in my life. The next one will be a Sanada/Atobe one…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Various ficlets about Sanada. Various pairings….

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

To Wisteria-Child : Thanks for your review. I'm really happy you liked this short fic. I usually update on Sunday evening.

* * *

The day I decided to take Tango lessons

The day I decided to take tango lessons I should have broken one of my legs. True I only decided to take these lessons to please grandfather. He thought it would help me improve my kendo skills. I highly doubted it. It had more to do with a possible arranged wedding than with anything linked to sports. But I obeyed.

The first time I entered the dance studio I had been a little confused. Everybody was already paired up with someone else. A boy and a girl. I thought I would have to practice alone as I was the only student left. There was our teacher Himura Michiro-san but I was sure I wasn't goind to practice with her. As soon as she saw me she stopped the music and everybody gathered around her.

"Students, as of today we will have two new dancers. They are beginners so I would like you to help them the best you can."

They nodded and she made Sanada come next to her.

"So this is Sanada Genichirou and the other student is Atobe Keigo. I know we usually practice with a boy and a girl but I decided to make an exception for these two powerful families. Of course Sanada-san will practice with Atobe-san."

When I learnt I was to dance with Atobe my heart skipped a beat. I really hated that guy. I never understood why his parents allowed him to spend their money the way he wanted. But our teacher took this decision so I had to obey.

The first lessons were like Hell on Earth. Atobe, who kept bragging about his awesomeness, was unable to dance even to save his life. I wasn't better but at least I didn't trip every two steps. Himura-sensei seemed to be desperate. She told us that we had to spend our fee time together because we didn't know each other. According to her it was the reason behind our lack of dancing skills.

At first I didn't want to obey. In the end I did it because I didn't want my grandfather to be angry. So every day, after school, Atobe came with his lavender limo to Rikkai and we ended up spending time in his mansion. He was always alone. There was nobody at home except the maids, the cooks and the butler. Later I learnt that his mother spent her time traveling to do some shopping, that she had many lovers and that she hated her son because he looks like his father. Atobe's father was always away on business trips. He had many mistresses and he brought them to the main mansion. He expected his son to do the same. He loved his son. After all he was the heir of the Atobe empire.

I also understood why Atobe spent his parent's money. Like everybody I thought he spent it to buy clothes, jewelry… In fact he gave every week some money to Kabaji's family. His father was dead and his mother too ill to work. He helped animals' shelters too. I discovered that he wasn't the boy he seemed to be.

With time he even agreed to spend time at my place. He discovered my way of life. He even practiced kendo with me. Of course I had to give him a wooden sword meant for little children because he was rather clumsy. He learnt how it felt to be part of a real family. As a result we spent more time at my place than before. I didn't complain. I liked it better because it erased the pained look on his face.

Yes Atobe seemed sad when we were in his bedroom. Sometimes he even exited the room and came back later with red and puffy eyes. Said it was because of the dust but I knew he had been weeping because his parents wouldn't be home to eat with him.

So after a few months we really improved our dancing skills. Himura-sensei was proud of us and even decided to find two girls. I thought Atobe would be happy to get rid of me but he wasn't. He told our teacher that he wanted to go on dancing with me. So we went on dancing together. I have to admit that it didn't bother me at all. In fact I was relieved. He had become an important part of my life.

The day I decided to take tango lessons happened to be the best day of my life. I got a new friend. A true friend. Someone would help me in the future with my divorce, make sure that the horrible woman I was to marry because of that arranged wedding wouldn't get anything from me…

* * *

A/N : Short. Computer problems are back… I wanted to make some tango pair fic with some steamy scenes but my writing fairy was against it. I'll try to convince her… Next short story : we will make fun of Sanada…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Various ficlets about Sanada. Various pairings….

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

To Wisteria-Child : Thanks for your review. I'm really happy you liked this short fic. I usually update on Sunday evening.

* * *

My first kiss had been a failure.

When I remember my first kiss I just want to run and hide as fast as I can. I was in elementary school, in Tokyo. At that time my family was living there because Mother was working in a hospital. So I was in one of the classroom on the top floor. I was one of the best students ever and Father was really proud of me.

There was that girl whose classroom was on the ground floor. She was taller than me and way stronger than me. She was always with me and I really disliked her. She wanted to be my wife but marrying a woman taller than me would have been a shame for me. Well it's not a shame but I was still little and I thought that a woman had to be less tall than her husband.

So yeah I used to hang out with some other boy and her because she was glued to me. We didn't play, we just stood and talked. Playing was for babies. She tried to make us change our mind but I refused and I told her that she was free to leave if she wasn't happy with our choices.

It happened during the school festival. I was with Mother and big brother. We wanted to see the play made by her classroom. They chose Romeo and Juliet. Of course she was Juliet nobody would have been allowed to play her. I now wonder if she wasn't linked to the Atobe family as everybody always did what she wanted.

What had to happen happened. Her teacher ran to me and asked me to play Romeo because the boy who was supposed to play the part fell ill. Apparently he ate something bad. I wanted to refuse but Mother said she would be happy to see me play Romeo. So I accepted.

As we were children the play had been shortened and the dialog weren't the original one. So it had been easy for me to memorize them. I've always been good at memorizing things. If we forget about the kiss the play had been a success. I even enjoyed it. The play not the kiss.

It happened during the last scene. She was supposed to be dead and I committed suicide by drinking poison. She woke up and saw me dead. She was supposed to talk, kiss my forehead and stab herself with my plastic sword. Stupid girl kissed me on the lips in front of everybody. I disliked every single seconds of that kiss. I had to gather all my strength not to push her away.

When I came home I washed my mouth and my face several times with soap.

When I talked about it to Yukimura, he laughed and erased this dreadful memory with his lips. My second kiss and the one that came later were the best ever….

* * *

A/N : Short. I've some personal problems and my writing fairy ran away. I'll try to update every week but I can't promise it…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Various ficlets about Sanada. Various pairings….

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

Drinking alcohol isn't always fun

Sanada Genichirou was the proud father of a little baby boy but he was the unhappy husband of one loutish Osakada Tomoka. Yes he was married to her because of a stupid mistake he made.

He was in first year of Senior High School and was, as it had to be expected, a regular on the tennis team. And Hyotei won the nationals. So Atobe invited all his former tennis friends and enemies to a huge garden party.

Sanada didn't want to come but Yukimura managed to convince him. It would be a good occasion to ask Tezuka to train with them as his team was defeated by Hyotei during the finale. Unfortunately for them Tezuka didn't come. Said something about helping his grandfather with Marilyn, the bonsai.

So Sanada who has never been good at socializing with people remained next to the table on which food and drinks were scattered. He started with a glass of punch but then he decided to drink orange juice. It was better as he had to take the bus home and the journey was a bit long. He didn't want to fall asleep.

But little by little he began to feel tipsy. Suddenly he ended up on the dance floor and without knowing it he was dancing with Osakada Tomoka. Everybody stared had them. But they didn't care as both of them were drunk.

On the next morning Sanada woke up with a horrible headache. He didn't recognize the room and he didn't remember having brought someone to bed with him. Tomoka was still sleeping next to him. Naked. Sanada looked under the blanket and realized he was naked too. In his head being naked with a naked woman next to him didn't meant a steam night. And well he didn't remember anything. Neither did Tomoka. She told him so when she woke up.

So they thought it was just a coincidence.

A few months later, he got a phone call from her. She was in tears. She told him she was pregnant and that she never slept with anybody except for the morning they woke up in the same bed. It bothered Sanada. He talked about it to his family. They decided to ask the girl to make a paternity test as soon as possible.

The baby was his. His family was pissed. A teenage father was so shameful and a teenage mother was even worse. So Sanada had been forced to marry her. Their wedding was kept secret. Tomoka moved in his house.

She was unhappy. She never wanted it to happen. She only felt the need to tell him about it. She had wanted to get rid of the baby. Her mother had been supportive of her choice but the Sanada family was powerful and against abortion. The day she learnt it she regretted having told Sanada about her pregnancy.

One couldn't say she was ill treated by her family in law. They respected her, talked to her, made sure she was integrated to her new family. After all she was the mother of the future heir. Sanada, on the other hand, didn't spend much time with her. In fact he avoided her. He blamed her for his new lifestyle. Of course he wouldn't say it to her face or complain to his friends.

Sometimes he was even tempted to cheat on his wife but he never did it. After the baby's birth he stayed with her more often but it was for his son and not for her. She knew it and it hurt her even though she wasn't in love with him. She liked him and she was sure that he didn't even like her. It wasn't true. Sanada thought she was a great woman but he wasn't attracted to her. She was the one who turned his life upside down. It would take him a lot of time to forgive her for that even though she wasn't the only one to be blamed.

So when their son was old enough, Sanada told him that drinking alcohol was bad especially when you are still a teenager because it can lead to some dreadful consequences. Oh he never told his son he was a mistake, an error. He loved the boy and little by little he began to like his wife…

* * *

A/N : Longer. Problems are solved. Thank God my fear didn't come true. Not as funny as I wanted it to be. This idea popped into my mind and I didn't manage to get rid of it so I wrote this ficlet. I hope the next one will be funnier.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Various ficlets about Sanada. Various pairings….

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

A Sanada tradition

There was that strange tradition in the family Sanada saying that it was men who were supposed to do the Christmas baking. Poor Sanada didn't understand why it was that way and even his grandfather didn't know how it had been decided. Fortunately his mother was a kind woman and she wrote him a list of all the things he had to buy to bake chocolate chips and apples and cinnamon muffins. As it was his first year of Christmas baking she had decided to make him do something easy. His father, elder brother and grandfather were going to do the other recipes.

So Sanada took the bus and entered the supermarket. He took a basket, his shopping list and began to walk through the aisles. Of course he paid attention to his surroundings. Didn't want any of his teammates to see him shopping especially not alone in the cooking area. Unfortunately for him he had to bump into Marui.

- Oh good morning Sanada, I'm surprised to see you here.

- Good morning Marui. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training with the team?

- Well Yukimura decided to call it a day because nobody could focus on their play. It's nearly Christmas so… By the way why didn't you come to our practice?

- I see. It is none of your business.

- Of course. Allow me just to tell you one little thing. If you intend to bake a cake with salt nobody will eat it and this kind of baking powder is only used to bake bread…

Sanada looked at his basket and stormed away. He stopped in front of the apples. He thought it would be easy. But it wasn't the case. There were yellow apples, green ones, red ones, big ones, small ones. He kept looking at them but it didn't help him at all. He decided it was high time for him to phone his mother. She would be able to help him.

Unfortunately he forgot his cell phone. He sighed. Marui was his last hope. He went back and looked for him. He found him looking at various type of chocolate. He begged him to help him which was quite something for Sanada as he had never begged for anything before. Marui was so shocked that he agreed. He took the shopping list and asked Sanada to follow him.

In a few minutes it was done. Sanada even got some useful explanation. They walked home together. They stopped in front of Sanada's house. He thanked again his friend and entered the dojo.

A few days later Marui got a huge surprise. Sanada was in his living room. He was holding a box wrapped in a lovely yellow paper. He gave it to his teammate and left without saying a single word. Marui went back to his room and opened it. It was filled with various cupcakes and muffins. There was also a little card.

"Thank you for helping me with my shopping list. I thought it was only fair to allow you to taste my cooking. Merry Christmas. Sanada"

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the long wait. Had some computer problems. My writing fairy had been away. And well the guy who said that falling in love is wonderful is a huge Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Various ficlets about Sanada. Various pairings….

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

The day I told my parents I am bisexual

I never thought I would have to confess my bisexuality to my parents. For them I was going to marry a lovely young woman and give them plenty of grandchildren. Well they knew I was really close to Yukimura because he was my best friend and the first boy to trust me when we were still at school.

After Junior High I started to date Ryuzaki Sakuno. At first because her grandmother asked me to look after her because she was transferred to RikkaiDai but soon I began to like her more. We soon became lovers. Nothing physical until she reached the second year Senior High. We were the perfect couple. Most of the girls were jealous but she didn't care at all.

Yes Sakuno was the perfect girlfriend and she knew from the very beginning that I also loved men. Well she understood it even before me. She never said anything about it. She had been the one to tell me that I should ask Seiichi out. She never complained when I spent the night with him.

The next step in our relationship had also been her idea. I moved in a little house with Yukimura and her. For my parents it meant I was going to marry her soon and that was what I intended to do. I just had to find the best moment. I talked about it to Seiichi who thought I was going to dump him. It took me several hours to tell him that it wouldn't change anything in our relation. And it hadn't been enough. Sakuno had to explain him what she wanted to do.

The wedding was her idea. One wouldn't think it when first seeing her but my future wife was really kinky. Her idea was to be married with me so that society wouldn't stone for my taste. She was ready to accept everything as long as it stayed between Seiichi, her and me. Of course she slept with him too. It was part of our agreement.

The situation could be seen as being rather dysfunctional but we found it great. It was we needed. The only problem was linked to our future children. We didn't know what to do in that case. Well a paternity test but after that….

I think that this question is no longer important. Two weeks ago Sakuno had to work during the weekend because one of her coworkers was pregnant and wasn't feeling good. We forgot that my parents were supposed to visit us. I was alone with Yukimura and what had to happen happened. We made love on the sofa which was, unfortunately, facing the front door.

We didn't hear them open the door but we heard my mother scream and my father swear. Of course we were naked and in an awkward situation. Of course I knew my parents wouldn't like it.

I looked at Seiichi begging him to go back to his room. I got dressed and I waited for my parents to stop screaming and swearing. It took them a few minutes. The first thing they did was to slap me. They heaped reproaches on me, told me that they were happy that Sakuno didn't have to witness that debauchery. I always thought that I could protect her by saying that everything was my fault but when I told them that I was bisexual they understood.

They realized that Sakuno knew everything about it, that she didn't do anything to prevent me from becoming what I was : a monster. I tried to explain them I was going to marry Sakuno but they didn't listen to me. I tried to tell them that Sakuno was no longer taking the pill and that we wanted to have a baby. Well that was a lie but my parents didn't need to know that.

Everything had been useless. They left and told me that I was no longer their son and they would stop giving us money and that they would take what they gave us back. That wasn't a problem in itself. That money was for our wedding and without it no wedding.

I had to tell Sakuno everything. I thought she would be mad. She wasn't. She decided to cancel the wedding. She didn't need to be married to be happy.

Unfortunately, two years later, Sakuno left us. She died after giving us twins. A boy and a girl. It had been difficult for us but I know that I will manage to go with Seiichi. For him and for my children…

* * *

A/N : I don't have plenty of ideas for this fic. So if you have an idea feel free to tell me. Bittersweet fic. I didn't want to make her die but I don't know why it popped into my mind and I couldn't get rid of it…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Various ficlets about Sanada. Various pairings….

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

I want to spend my lifetime loving you was Sanada's favorite song. He would never admit it. It would be a shame. Even Gennosuke didn't know about it. It wasn't something he was proud of. A Sanada wasn't supposed to like romantic song all the more that said song was in English and sung by the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. Yes Sanada had a secret crush on Tina Arena's voice.

Well not as secret as he wanted it to be. Yanagi Renji discovered it, then Niou Masaharu because he had a look at his vice captain back. Oh he didn't do it on purpose he had just been looking for something to put on his blisters. If Niou knew Yagyuu knew as well. And of course Yukimura was well aware about it. After all he was the one who offered him Tina Arena's CD.

What Yukimura didn't know was that Sanada fell in love with the song not only because of the singer's voice but also because he had been the one to give him the CD.

Unfortunately what had to happen happened. The poor CD died on him. As he kept listening to it it wasn't a surprise. So Sanada was in a bad mood which wasn't unusual. But what was unusual was that he ended up crying during their evening practice. It made everybody uneasy. Well everybody except Niou, Kirihara and Yukimura. The first one began to laugh and the last one took his poor best friend away. They ended up in the clubroom.

- Tell me Genichirou what happened? Did someone die?

Sanada hiccupped and stared at his best friend with red and puffy eyes.

- Nothing. Nobody died.

- So did you lose your family's stone again?

- No.

- So what happened? And tell me it's nothing. You know I will discover it so you'd better tell me right away.

The poor vice captain sighed.

- My favorite CD is dead. I can no longer play it.

Yukimura sighed. All this fuss for a CD. It wasn't something Sanada would usually do.

- Come on, you can buy it again. It is only a CD.

- I can't. It was a present from someone dear to my heart.

Yukimura's heart began to break. He was in love with his best friend and never found a way to tell him so. Knowing that he had someone dear to his heart was difficult.

- Well you can keep it and download the music. I don't think your special one would be mad about it. And when I think about it you never told me you were in love with someone.

- It is not something I like to talk about.

- Why?

- Because it is not a woman but a man.

- You shouldn't be ashamed about it. I love men too. Tell me did you have a favorite song on this CD?

Sanada looked at him. He didn't know what to answer. If he told him the truth Yukimura would understand and if he lied he would notice it. On the other hand there was a slight chance that Yukimura would have forgotten about the CD.

- I do. I want to spend my lifetime loving you. Now if you'll excuse me, someone has to look after the other. I'm sure they took advantage of our absence to slack off.

Sanada exited the room leaving Yukimura alone. He didn't notice his best friend went out. The last thing he really heard was the title of the song. He was happy. It came from his present. Sanada loved him. It was the best thing he heard that day…

* * *

A/N : Difficult to write and to tell you the truth my writing fairy kind of left me alone. So I think I'll stop writing this fic. Maybe I'll come back to it later. I also don't know when I write my next fic based on PoT.


End file.
